


[Podfic] Breakable

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Because I seriously love John and have no idea why I would do this to him, Depressoin, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Eventual Happy Ending, Fandom Trumps Hate, Fluff and Angst, Happy but not miraculous, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not really fluff but just some sweetness so I won't get too depressed, POV Sherlock Holmes, Paralysis, Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Content, Wheelchairs, Wow this sounds really depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: After John is seriously injured, Sherlock struggles to figure out how to help him, keep himself sane, and maybe, just maybe, get their life back to the way it's supposed to be.A minute later and John was asleep again. Sherlock wanted to wake him up and grab him by the shoulders and shake him and demand that he try to wiggle his toes, kick his legs, stand up and walk. He wanted to weave his hands into John's hair and kiss him until they both couldn't breathe. He wanted to crawl into bed next to him and cry himself to sleep. Instead he just settled back into the moulded plastic chair, leaving his fingers wrapped in John's, waiting, waiting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522717) by [MissDavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis). 



> This is the first of thirteen podfics I will be completing for the winning and second chance bidders on my Fandom Trumps Hate auction. There is going to be a good deal of variety (historical, AUs, femlock, mystrade) and lengths (6000-180000 words), so no doubt there will be something for everyone.
> 
> Many thanks to MissDavis for being the winning bidder and for donating so generously, and also to the mods of FTH for working so hard to do so much good.

 

Length: 14:21

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3a1847sn7vj31kf/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+1.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n3v1v9rb5benxe5/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+1.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/breakable-by-missdavis-chapter-1))

Pre/Post Music - [Fix You (acoustic cover by Mackenzie Johnson)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYR8Y4eWlTI) \- Coldplay

 


	2. Chapter 2

Length: 23:14

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f7irql2be4qmqas/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+2.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/osncavqbuo8l9of/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+2.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/breakable-by-missdavis-chapter-2))

 


	3. Chapter 3

Length: 16:51

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ibp8u17mew8tbm/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+3.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8hbebdf85dbw58b/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+3.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/breakable-by-missdavis-chapter-3))

 


	4. Chapter 4

Length: 15:20

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cz6zvbdhnzwiodq/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+4.mp3))   
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/breakable-by-missdavis-chapter-4))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Length: 16:46

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9to0ds37x4vd9v2/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+5.mp3))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/breakable-by-missdavis-chapter-5))

 


	6. Chapter 6

Length: 21:48

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9or27yenhl7u995/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+6.mp3))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/breakable-by-missdavis-chapter-6))

 


	7. Chapter 7

Length: 12:00

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ayq685lp3u3flfe/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+7.mp3))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/breakable-by-missdavis-chapter-7))

 


	8. Chapter 8

Length: 15:46

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/00fa2g0q09mfmd4/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+8.mp3))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/breakable-by-missdavis-chapter-8))

 


	9. Chapter 9

Length: 23:34

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ul6kguazkfq429u/Breakable+by+MissDavis+-+Chapter+9.mp3))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/breakable-by-missdavis-chapter-9))

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for Breakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951200) by [IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art)




End file.
